Eden Sent - Outtakes from Heaven Sent
by Bubbleybear
Summary: Pre-takes and Outtakes from Heaven Sent.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my Pre-take that I wrote for the Fandom 4 Autism, I hope that you enjoy it as much as you do my story of Heaven Sent. This one is from Bella's POV.**

 **I just want to thank both Pienuniek and Chandra for all their help on this. One for encouraging me, helping me and pushing me, the other for her Beta skills. I wouldn't be here without either of them.**

 **Eden Sent**

 **~ A Heaven Sent Pre-take ~**

Pen Name: Bubbleybear

Pairing/Characters: Edward/Bella

Fandom: Twilight

Rating: T

Warnings: None

Disclaimer: The author does not own any publicly recognizable entities herein. No copyright infringement is intended.

Beta: Chandrakanta

Pre-readers: Pienuniek

Banner By: Bubbleybear

Summery: I knew about him at sixteen, saw him for the first time at seventeen. I couldn't wait to get to Earth to find him. At last the day has come, will he accept our bond?

~*~Eden Sent~*~

A few years ago, when I had just started the earth equivalent of high school, my great-great-grandmother Mikail had come to the school to advise me that I would be taking a separate class from all of the other students. It would be a class for just me and I would be learning from her.

For those of you who don't know, my name is Isabella Swan—Bella if you please—and I am an angel.

Mikail, better known to my brother and I as Mimi, is Mother Earth. She is the Angel responsible for looking after the earth, making sure it thrives and doesn't die from all the production taking place on it. I think she does a fabulous job.

Anyway, like I was saying, Mimi came to me at school to tell me that I had a special class just for me, where I would learn her craft, although at the time I wasn't sure why.

~*~Eden Sent~*~

Over the next few years I practiced and honed what had become my craft. After I had started, I felt more centered in myself, like something had shifted and settled. My mother Renee loved that I practiced at home because her garden had never looked better. She beamed at me whenever I managed to make her flowers bloom brighter than any others.

Although I did see the looks that she gave me when she thought I wasn't looking: it was sad and kind of resigned. I wasn't sure what that was about either.

I continued on with all my lessons, including flying and taking care of a charge in case you were given a Guardian Angel assignment once you finished school. Although that was a coveted position and one to work towards after doing everything else. The other coveted position that you had to earn a position for was to become an Angel of Death. That one had to be given to people with specific dispositions, ones that could help someone cross over to the other side.

I was lucky that I had several people in my family to look up to. It didn't matter what I wanted to be, there was someone there who could help and guide me.

First there was my great-great-grandfather Samail, better known as Papa, and he is the very first Angel of Death.

Of course there is also my great-great-grandmother Mikail. There is no one better to look up to than Mother Earth.

Also there were my grandparents, Amos and Alison, or Poppa and Gamma. Poppa was both a Justice Angel and a self-made Angel; he had created the way we could communicate over long distances and between realms, in the shape of the Soul Projectors. You twisted the top and it projected an image of the person with the other ball connected to it. It was a fantastic invention and that was one of his purposes in Eden, to make more and keep them running.

Gamma was the first Guardian Angel in our family. I looked up to her too. She decided to never have more than one charge at a time and made sure to make time for her family in between them. She didn't want to get overwhelmed with them; that could lead to mistakes. She was the person whom my own mother strived to be like.

Then there were my parents, Charlie and Renee. My daddy was the first to be able to rise to an Angel of Death status in our family after Samail. It was a big deal to any family in Eden to have one. An honor. Daddy had the perfect disposition to be one. He was kind, caring, and loving. He could chat someone's ear off if he had to, but his quiet demeanor was what helped people the most to come to terms with the fact that they were dying and he was to help them come home.

My mother was, of course, the second Guardian Angel in our family. Like I said before, she strove to be just like Gamma, and that is how she conducted herself too. It was hard, sometimes, having them both with assignments that took them to Earth, but we had a loving family who helped to raise us. Eden's whole motto was 'it takes a village to raise a child' and that's how my family survived.

I should have explained to you about Eden.

Eden is the place the Gods made for the original angels to spend time at when they needed a break or had a break between assignments. They expanded it when they created their mates and expanded it again when the children came along. Now it expands as needed, without the Gods' help. Eden is infinite.

It happens to be the most beautiful place in all the universes, in my humble opinion. It looked like the largest rainforest, mixed in with the prettiest gardens, all meeting up with the most gorgeous coastlines. It had animals of all kinds, including some that were extinct. I believe that it has some that have never been seen before. All the buildings were made out of natural products but were designed into the most intricate patterns. There was never-ending room to run, play, and spend time with your family. I couldn't wait to have my own family to share that beautiful place.

The other adult family member in Eden was Aunt Alida; she's Daddy's sister, Gods help her. The poor thing just wasn't all there with us anymore.

The two people in our family I haven't mentioned are my great-grandmother Didyme—known as Granma, she had disappeared and that's all I knew—and my little brother Seth.

I wanted do my best, to become someone he could look up to like I did to all of my known ancestors.

~*~Eden Sent~*~

I had turned sixteen a few months earlier and the time had come for the teachers to hand out the assignments that the Gods had decided would be our start position when we graduated. Most of my fellow pupils were handed things like Cupid, Justice, and Healing Angel; the angels who spread love, acted as lawyers in Eden, and those who would become our doctors. Those functions had a specific time frame and weren't a lifelong commitment like the Guardian Angels; they would be their back-up force until they would be chosen to become one themselves.

I became upset when it became clear that I wouldn't be given an assignment. I walked home almost in tears because I didn't know what I was to become, what I was supposed to work towards. Was I destined to do nothing?

When I got home I noticed that nobody was there but Poppa.

"Hey, my girl, what's with the tears?" he asked.

With that the flood gates opened. "Oh, Poppa," I blubbered while throwing myself into his arms.

"Oh, sweetie, what's the matter? Nothing could be worth all these tears," he cooed, calming me down. "Here, we don't have to talk about it. But look, I've got something to show you."

He handed me a photo album, after opening it up to a picture I had never seen before.

"She looks like me. Who is it, Poppa?"

"That, my girl, is your great-grandmother. A beauty just like you. She had many of the same powers that you do. Linked to nature, the earth, and the sea. You are a special young angel, Bella. Do you know what kind of angel you are?" Poppa replied.

"No, Poppa. I haven't been given an assignment yet. My teacher tells me that I will be told soon because I turned sixteen not long ago." I sniffled.

"You will be told today, my sweet girl. It's my duty as your grandfather to give you your assignment as your father couldn't be here today. Know he wanted to, but a very important figure was passing on today and he was given that assignment as a show of good faith." He paused, seeming to know this was going to be hard for both of us.

"Bella, you are one of only two angels that hold this position. You were born specifically for this position. To advise you of your duty, I first need to go back and tell you the past. Listen carefully, because it will explain your future, okay?" he implored.

I nodded; I was excited to learn about my assignment and curious as to why there weren't more of my kind out there.

"Please remember that we don't have all of the information of what happened to your great-grandmother, so I'll tell you what I know. But let's start at the beginning…"

And that is what he did.

He told me all about how the Gods began as a group of beings who looked after all the inhabitants on all the planets. When the Gods could no longer keep up with the demands of the growing populations, they created the Original Angels to help them. When it became too much for just the Originals, they created mates for them to be able to marry and have angel children who would grow up to become helpers or workers for the Originals.

Poppa told me how there was no mate for my great-great-grandfather Samail, the Angel of Death, to start with, but when the Gods realized the earth needed help, they created a specific angel called Mikail and made her Mother Earth. She was to be Samail's mate. They advised them that their line would create Earth Angels, those that are destined to live on Earth after their training had been complete and they were mated to a being on Earth. The catch would be that the Earth Angels would be girls, and just the first born to a descendant of their line. When Mikail became pregnant they knew that she was to have a girl as she needed the help; she was promoted to a place on the Governing Council. And not long after gave birth to my great-grandmother Didyme.

While Didyme grew up, she learned all of the things I had been learning, and when she turned sixteen she was told of her destiny, much like I was told at that moment. Somehow things went awry and Didyme ended up married to an Eden man, not her mate. Not long after the ceremony, she'd given birth to Poppa, and she disappeared after that.

After her disappearance, her husband was ejected from Eden after being made into a Fallen, destined to live life as a human again and again until Samail's name was cleared. And we knew that because even Gods and angels are susceptible to gossip.

I had been so engrossed in the story, but here I interrupted. "What do you mean, Poppa?"

"I don't know, my sweet girl. He won't talk about it, and rightly so. It's up to him when and why he tells us. Until then we leave it alone," he answered.

"What happened next, Poppa?" I inquired uncertain, as I could see he was upset.

"I grew up and became a Justice Angel, met your Grandmother Alison, and had our beautiful babies, your father and your aunt Alida, Gods help her. Charlie climbed the ranks and made me proud the day he became an Angel of Death. He married your mother Renee, who makes a beautiful Guardian Angel, and had you and your brother Seth. We knew that you would have a very special destiny. Can you guess what that is?" he asked of me.

"Am I to be an Earth Angel, Poppa? I'm going to have to leave you all?" He could see I was becoming upset at leaving everyone I knew and loved.

"Not just yet, my beautiful girl. You still have some learning to do, and you won't leave us until you see your mate in the Looking Pool. Every day from the day you turn seventeen, you will go and look in the pool, looking for your mate. Yes, you will have to leave us to live a life on Earth, but there are perks. You'll be mated to a supernatural creature so you will live on eternally. Unless he passes on, because you know that we cannot outlive our mate for long. The biggest perks of all are that you will be able to visit home and bring him with you. We can keep in touch and see each other. We can visit you too, as long as we know where you are, never forget that," Poppa reassured me, happy to see that I was more relaxed, and even happier at the thought that I wasn't just different. I was special.

~*~Eden Sent~*~

So after that day I continued on with my studies and practiced everything more than ever.

I felt awed that I was destined to become something that has happened just once before. I was hoping that, maybe, I could find my Granma one day on Earth.

When the day came that I turned seventeen, I couldn't wait until I looked into the Looking Pool. I had hope that it wouldn't take too long to see who my mate was.

It took almost six months for me to see him, but when I did I fell head over heels in an instant. He was the most handsome man I had ever seen. I couldn't wait to get my fingers on that jaw or in that hair; it looked amazing.

After swooning for a little bit longer, I ran out of the Looking Pool building and started running all through Eden, trying to find my family to tell them of my good news. I knew they'd be happy for me.

I was running through the streets, looking for a place to take off so I could fly, but there were just too many angels crowding them today. It felt like they were holding me up on purpose and trying to keep me from my mate, so I just had to make do with running as fast as I could.

At last I made it home, rushing through the front door, glad that all of my family was here. Well, except for Aunt Alida, but she's off in her own world most of the time anyway.

"Momma, Daddy, guess what?" I squealed out in excitement.

Although that tone of voice had everyone looking at me in anticipation with their eyebrows raised, without a doubt asking me 'What?' without saying a word.

"I saw him, I saw him today! I saw my Edward! He's so handsome and I have to get ready to go; it won't be long until I'm being sent down to find him," I rushed out, while trying to leave the room.

I was in a hurry to get to him, after all. I mean, who wouldn't be?

"Now wait a minute, baby girl. Are you going to describe him and tell us what he is, or are you going to make us guess?" Daddy was slowing me up. I had to pack!

"Daddy!" I whined. I wanted to be ready!

He waved his hand around, expecting me to tell them everything.

I sighed in happiness. I was smitten, I knew that, and I hadn't even met him yet. "He's simply handsome, Daddy. He has bronze hair that sticks up all over the place as if it has a mind of its own, and golden eyes, a sharp jaw, and he's just the right height, about a foot taller than me. He's a vampire, Daddy, and you know how hard they are to kill, so I'm going to have a very long life with him. Isn't that wonderful?

"His name is Edward Anthony Masen and he is part of the animal drinker coven, the Cullens, which currently live on the Olympic Peninsula in the USA. I can't wait to find him when I get to Earth. I promise to bring him home as soon as I can." With that I rushed out of the room to pack my bags before anyone else could ask me anything else.

It took a few months before everything was ready for me to head to Earth to find him. I stood in the Rainbow Room with my father and Seth; I'd already said goodbye to all of my grandparents and my mother. She was too weepy to see me off, she said; I knew she was going to miss me as I was going to miss her.

I gave Seth a huge hug, promising that I would see him as soon as I found Edward, and that Edward was going to love him just as he was.

Daddy had been given the day off to see me off to Earth. He walked up to me and wrapped me up in one of his signature hugs; I loved these.

He released me a little. "Now you promise to be careful, Bella. You bring him home to meet us as soon as you can, okay?"

"Yes, Daddy, I promise. I'll bring him soon. I love you so much, Daddy. I'll see you soon."

Daddy pulled me back into a hug, before he pushed me away again. This time he had wet eyes. "Go on then, baby girl. Live and be happy. I love you."

I gave one more wave to them before turning and stepping onto the Rainbow to take me to Earth.

~*~Eden Sent~*~

Just a couple more days and I would be in the same city as my mate. I couldn't believe it had taken this long to find him.

When I'd landed on Earth, I thought that I would be able to find him straight away. I knew about the mating bond and how it would pull us together so that we would be able to find each other. What I hadn't counted on was the fact that, because I had just arrived on Earth, it wasn't strong enough yet.

I had managed to get a weak enough connection to lead me in the right direction, but I was held up for a few months after coming across a little town south of Seattle that needed some help. Not just in the department of flora and fauna, but the townspeople needed help too. I stayed long enough that the pull led me to Seattle, once there I realized that I had missed him by a few weeks.

He'd graduated from UDub and moved on before I could get there.

I walked around Seattle for a couple of weeks, looking at things that he may have done, and checked out the UDub campus. I even sat in on a few classes just to see what it was like when he was here.

In time the pull got strong enough again that it started leading me across the country, getting stronger and stronger by the day. I met and helped many wonderful people while on my travels. I helped the earth where it seemed to be struggling a little and even saw the changes in the seasons. That was a beautiful thing to behold.

And all that led me to camping a couple of days outside of Colorado Springs; close to Edward at last.

~*~Eden Sent~*~

At last the day had come that I was going to see Edward; I was so excited it hurt.

I'd stashed my bag at the bus depot, after having a shower and changing into the prettiest blue sundress and sandals I found earlier. It was, after all, a beautiful day.

The pull was leading me to a high school in town, which I'd overheard the kids call The Claremont. He was in there; I could feel it.

All of a sudden, I felt a lurch to the bond. Knowing that someone was threatening it made me move a little faster.

I walked into the front office, hoping to charm the secretary into telling me which classroom was Edward's. I didn't like to use my Angel Charm on people, but desperate times called for desperate measures.

Opening the door, I saw a wonderful little old lady sitting at the reception desk. She looked like many of the grandmotherly types I'd seen on my travels. I would have to reward her with a wish granted when my powers worked, because I hated manipulating people to do what I wanted.

I walked with confidence up to the desk, I thought I'd been too quiet but noticed that she was reading some racy romance novel and it had kept her engrossed. "Um, excuse me?"

The poor lady jumped out of her skin. "Oh, uh… sorry, dear, I didn't hear you come in. My name is Mrs. Cope. How may I help you?"

I began to act a little flustered, looking through my pockets. "Oh, um, I supposed to be sitting in on a class, um…" I continued on looking, "as a student teacher, but I seem to have misplaced the name…" I looked for a little longer. "I'm so sorry for this. My name is Bella Swan."

"No, no, dear, it's all right, take your time."

"Aha!" I exclaimed, pulling out the paper that was hidden in my hand. "Here it is. Um… it's a history class with the teacher being a Mr. Masen?"

"Yes, yes, I remember processing that paperwork," she replied, even though I knew that there wasn't any. At the end of the day, the end justifies the means, although I felt guilty for it. "Yes, his room is on the top floor. If you go up the stairs and turn to the right, follow it all the way down to the end; that's his room."

"Thank you so much, Mrs. Cope. I really appreciate it."

"Not a problem, deary, now off you go. Class has already begun." She shooed me off with a wave of her hand.

I waved to her as I walked out the door and she got back to her book.

I walked to the left of the office where the stairs were. Climbing them fast enough that I was moving fast but not too fast if anyone saw me, I was at the top in no time.

I turned to the right and ran down the hall, feeling the pull give an almost lurching tug because I was close to him.

Although Mrs. Cope had told me this was his room, I couldn't help wondering a little in my thoughts.

 _Please let him be here,_ I thought. _I've been looking everywhere since landing. The pull; it's so strong. I can feel it coming from here… Although I felt that threat to the pull before… I wonder who tried to threaten it?_

I heard a child ask him a question, using his name. Thank goodness I'd found him. I looked at the floor while taking a few deep breaths to center myself as I opened the door. The class had gone quiet and I felt his eyes on me.

Once I looked up, though, I was gone. I felt the bond pull tighter, and I just fell that much harder. He was even more gorgeous than I remembered. That bronze hair, his jaw line, and those eyes that I could look into forever.

He was watching me and didn't seem to be breathing. I'd forgotten where we were, but even though I knew it was him I had to confirm it.

I knew from watching him in the Looking Pool that he seemed to read minds, so I lifted my shield to ask, _'Edward…Edward Masen? Vampire history teacher? Member of the Cullen Coven?'_

He looked a little confused at first but gave a subtle nod to me when my eyes turned pleading.

I sighed mentally. _'Thank goodness. I've finally found you. I've been trying to find you, Edward, for years now.'_

I had started walking towards him, wanting to complete the bond before it drove me mad, but he gave a subtle shake of his head. For a tiny split second I was hurt that he didn't want me, until he looked around the room, reminding me of where we were. _Oops._ I could feel myself blush.

"Oh, uh… excuse me, sir. I'm sorry for running late, but I'm the student teacher that has been approved to sit in your class," I improvised, using the tale that I'd told poor Mrs. Cope.

"Of course you can, Miss…" Oh, that voice.

Oh, uh, the question… "Swan. Bella Swan, sir."

"Right, Miss Swan. Please take a seat and I'll continue on with my lesson."

I gave him a slight nod this time, before turning and taking a seat in the front row. It's about as far as the bond would let me be away from him.

I could feel his eyes on me even as I sat and looked up at him. It didn't seem that he was going to start again, so I figured I had to give him a little push.

' _Edward, are you okay? Do I need to leave until you are done? I know this is distracting and I promise I can tell you everything, but please just get them all started. Okay?'_

He turned from me then, nodding to the class and then instructing them on what they were doing that day. He took a seat at his desk, picking up some papers and trying to figure out how to communicate.

' _If you speak at vampire pitch I can hear you, Edward. Just make it look like you're reading the questions to yourself, okay?'_

He nodded again, looking frazzled and a little bit nervous.

His first question, however, was not a surprise. "How do you know who and what I am?"

To me honesty was the way to go. That was how I was going to answer all of his questions.

' _I'm your mate, Edward. I've known about you for years now,'_ I thought to him. _'I've been trying to find you and I almost found you at the University of Washington. Unfortunately, I was held up and got there a few weeks after_ _your_ _graduation. By then you'd already moved on. It's taken this long to get the mating pull to narrow down where you had gone to.'_

I watched as a confused look crossed his face before he lifted his hand to rub at his chest. I knew that feeling, because I could feel it pull so hard in his direction.

' _You feel it too, don't you?'_ He nodded but I think it was involuntary. _'The pull; it's so strong right now because it wants us to connect in some way. Something small to start: holding hands or a hug, even a small kiss. Now that we're so close it needs that small physical connection to settle down and initiate the bonding. It won't be quite so bad after that.'_

I'm so glad that I had read up on the mating bond of angels. Even if it didn't describe what was happening now, it was similar to that of an Angel Bond.

"I've not felt anything like this before," he whispered. "Not even before I graduated from UDub. Why is it so bad now? Don't think I didn't notice you not answering about how you know about me. Are you sure you're my mate? You're human."

I expected this line of thinking. Vampires are stubborn creatures by nature, according to the schooling we had. I knew he wouldn't accept it right off the bat.

He was looking at me, but I wasn't sure he was seeing the differences between me and the children.

' _Are you sure I'm human, Edward? I mean really take a good look at me, see anything different?'_

He then started to look at me with intent. I froze the students around me, knowing that my eyes would flash a brilliant violet. He started to look around at the students, like he couldn't quite believe what was happening.

I brought his thoughts back to my direction by standing up and changing my hair to several different colors, including a brilliant green that I loved. Afterwards I sat back down and let the children out of their frozen state.

He watched me, wide eyed, for a minute, before he asked the question I was waiting on. "What are you?"

' _Me?'_ I questioned. _'I'm your mate, Edward, you know that, you can feel it. I'm something you've actually come across. Not that you would have noticed, we're very good at hiding what we are. We have to be. There are plenty of us around; you'll probably notice us more now that you'll be interacting with me. Because what I am is completely yours, and that includes all our little nuances.'_

"You like talking in riddles, don't you?" he asked, getting a little frustrated. _I hadn't meant to._ "I feel this pull between us, I know that mates feel it. Why I didn't recognize it before, I don't know. Why didn't I feel it at Udub? Please, Bella, what are you?"

' _I don't mean to talk in riddles, my love,'_ I apologised in my thoughts. _'The reason you didn't recognize the pull is because it's different between us because of what I am. You didn't feel it at UDub because it obviously wasn't the right time for us. It's why I was held up and missed your graduation. What vampires feel for their mates is strong, yes, and they know where their mates are. Us, though, ours will tell us when there is a threat to our bond. Something happened to you earlier and it gave a huge tug, didn't it?'_

He nodded but didn't say anything. He knew I had more to say.

' _My love, what I am… is something that you may not understand at first. I promise to tell you everything later, so please don't push in here. You don't want to alert your students to something being wrong.'_

I stood up after freezing the students again, stood in the middle of the classroom, and spread my arms wide. I let out the blinding white light, watching as he had to cover his eyes. When he was able to look back at me, I was standing there with my six foot wide wings, all glowing white. I looked at him with trepidation on my face, but told him with a little hesitation, "My dear Edward, I am an angel."

He thumped back into his chair. "Wow."

"Mmhmm," I agreed, folding up my wings and taking my seat.

I watched him, unsure if I did the right thing, and to see if he was ready for the students to come around again.

He nodded at me after he picked up some of the paperwork on his desk to look over. I gave him time to take in everything that I had told him.

We stayed quiet until the end of the day.

It was hard to stay in my seat and not try to touch him; the pull was getting stronger the more we were around each other. I had to touch him, and I hoped he was going to get these kids out of class soon.

"That's it for today, class. Don't forget to study for the possible pop quiz on Friday. Prepare and study. There are signup sheets for tutors outside the door and for study groups in the library. I don't offer tutoring personally, so don't ask."

I watched the children as he made his last statement for the day. The girls caused me to roll my eyes at all the disappointed faces. Did they think a teacher would go after a student? I mean, wasn't that illegal?

Besides, I would defend our bond against all odds.

"Go… shoo. We're done for the day."

As soon as the last person was out the door, I was up and out of my seat, wrapping my arms around him because I couldn't wait another minute. His arms wrapped around me and held me as tight as he dared.

I'd have to tell him later that he could use all his strength; he couldn't hurt me.

There was no greater feeling in all the universes than this one right here.

At least not one that I'd experienced yet…

~*~Eden Sent~*~


	2. Futuretake - Earth Angel Lore

**Here it is, the last bit written for Heaven Sent, the Futuretake. Just so you know I will be posting this on the outtakes story as well, but they will be exactly the same.**

 **Thank you, all of you, who have read, reviewed and recommended. You are what have made this story a success and I wouldn't be here without any of you.**

 **One last shout out goes to Pien and Fran for all their help and suggestions. It wouldn't be this pretty without them.**

 **SM owns Twilight.**

 **Here it is:**

* * *

 **Earth Angel Lore**

The last time we heard from Edward, they were celebrating their daughter's third birthday, (although she thought she was five), and Bella surprised him by letting him know he was going to be a father again. We're catching up with them, a couple of years later.

~*~HS~*~

Over the last couple of years, Bella and I had settled into a comfortable routine between being part of the Volturi and Bella's work with her Granma Didy to help replenish the earth. We always made time; first for our little girl Reggie, and then when we added our son, Charlie, affectionately known as Chuck. They never went to bed without knowing how loved they were.

We were fast approaching Reggie's fifth birthday and we were trying to decide what kind of education she was going to receive. We couldn't decide if she was going to be tutored by her Aunt Heidi, Didy's third child, or if she was going to Angel School up in Eden.

And the reason we couldn't decide was due to her heritage. She should have been an Earth Angel, as she was the first-born and a girl; but she seemed to be more vampire than Angel and hadn't grown any wings. I didn't know that I wanted her that far from home every day even though she'd be in the safest place ever, but she was my little girl and I wanted her where I could see her.

We were working on the theory that because she was part vampire she couldn't be an Earth Angel. It might have to skip a generation until Reggie had children, who would be less vampire than she is. The fact was that not even the Elder Council of Angels could tell us. They either didn't know or were sworn to secrecy by the Gods.

That was until we reached the night before her birthday, exactly twenty-four hours to be precise.

We were having a lounge around the house day because we knew the next day would be extremely busy with Reggie's birthday party and we wanted to be well rested. Chuck was waddling around in all his chubby baby glory, following his sister because he absolutely adored her, and she right back.

They were playing a game of hide and seek, where Chuck was 'it' when Reggie screamed out in pain from her hiding spot causing not only her brother but her mother and myself to come running over to her.

Bella and I landed at the same time next to our daughter who was laying on her front in tears, my back giving a spasm in two places when I did, which was weird.

' _What's wrong, Edward?'_ Bella must have seen my face.

"Doesn't matter, Reggie is what matters right now."

She nodded. "Baby girl, what is it?"

"My back, mommy!" she screamed. "It hurts!"

I almost broke down in tears with her. I felt like a complete failure. Here I was her big bad vampire daddy and I couldn't prevent her from hurting. I would have taken it gladly, even gone through the pain of my change again if it would only take away her pain.

"Weggie, Weggie, Weggie," Chuck chanted as he came around the lounge, having finally caught up with us. "Wot's wong wif Weggie?"

"I don't know Chucky," I crooned as I picked him up. Bella cradled Reggie to her on the floor. "But we're going to go and call Grampa Charlie, okay?" I looked down at Bella as I said this to see that she was looking up at me with tears in eyes.

' _Thank you, baby. I need him as much as she does.'_

"Me too, love. Me too."

I took Chuck outside with me to call Charlie. I could still hear my baby girl's wails and they pierced me right through the heart. I was helpless, and that's not a feeling I dealt with well. Bringing up my wrist, I called him on the communication device hoping that he wasn't busy.

" _Edward? And Chucky! How's my favorite little guy?"_

"Gampa thewes somefing wong wif Weggie!" Chucky told him before I had a chance to explain.

I could see the worry come over him when Chuck's words registered. _"What's going on, Edward? What's wrong with Reggie?"_

"I don't know," I whined. "They were playing hide and seek when all of a sudden Reggie screamed out in pain. Bella and I got to her as fast as we could and found her sprawled out on the floor in tears!"

" _It's okay, calm down Edward. Was she on her front or her back? Did you experience anything?"_

I was brought up short when Charlie asked the second question, but I answered him anyway. "She was on her front, and complaining of back pain when Bella asked what was wrong," then more slowly. "When I knelt down beside her, I felt two spasms in different locations, both near my shoulder blades. Why Charlie, what's going on?"

" _I'll explain when we get there; just know it's nothing to panic about. Renee, Alison and I will be there as soon as possible."_ He hung up the device before I could say anything else.

Chuck leaned over and grabbed my wrist, "Gampa? Where he go?" He asked looking up at me.

I chuckled a little. "He had to hang up, so he could come for a visit with Granma and great Granma."

"Yay!"

That was when Reggie cried out in pain once more.

"Weggie!" Chuck wriggled, wanting to be put down. I placed him on the ground and followed him through the house as he made his way back to his sister's side. He plopped his little butt on the floor and reached out for one of her hands.

"Careful my little man," Bella warned. "She may squeeze too hard."

"Is okay. Imma big boy, I help."

' _Did dad give you any idea on what's happening?'_

I shook my head as I sat on the floor, pulling Chuck into my lap. "No, but he, your mother and Alison are all on their way down. He'd said he'd explain it then."

"Okay." She breathed. "Let's get her up to her room and off of this uncomfortable floor."

I nodded placing Chucky on his feet before standing and carefully pulling my baby girl into my arms. I kept her lying face down because her back was still hurting; I could still feel a twinge in mine every other time she screamed.

I hoped Charlie would get here soon.

~*~HS~*~

Not long after I put my crying daughter to bed, and she fell into a fitful sleep, did Charlie and the others knock at our villa door. Although I got a surprise when I found Didy there as well.

Before I could invite them in, Reggie screamed out again from upstairs and they forced their way in the door. I followed behind as they practically ran to her room.

"Daddy!" Bella scrambled up and into her father's arms, once again making me feel useless. I had nothing to give my girls; it seemed they didn't even want my comfort. "Oh no, Edward! No that's not it at all." Bella stated with tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry if I made you feel that way." She cried as she ran into my arms.

I held my wife, as my daughter cried out again, with poor Chucky taking the brunt of her squeezing. But he was a trooper; he held her hand and patted her head, anything to try to make her feel better.

"What's going on Charlie?" I asked while watching Didy, Renee and Alison scramble around the room and house collecting things like blankets, flannels, sheets and warm water. "What's happening to my girl?"

He sighed. "It seems we're seeing a new version of Earth Angel Lore."

Both Bella and I gave him looks stating that he had better explain.

"When Angels are born, they don't have any wings. During the first twenty-four hour period, they grow them in, and it's very, very painful," He started. "We all thought that because she was part vampire that the gene would skip a generation, and start with her children. It looks as if we were wrong."

He then grabbed a pair of Reggie's scissors and cut two long slits into the top she was wearing, and then beckoning us closer.

"It seems that when an Earth Angel is part vampire that her wings don't come in straight away. They wait until the time is right. That, or they've been growing all this time, and now it's time for them to break free. Because her skin is harder, it's probably going to hurt more." He gestured to Reggie's back.

Bella and I looked down to see the beginning of two slits trying to form, right where Bella's would be. Bella gasped, before covering her mouth and bursting into tears. I pulled her closer to me, trying to offer the comfort she so desperately needed.

"You said you felt twinges, Edward?" Charlie asked.

I nodded. "Yeah, exactly where those would be…why?"

"As a father, you feel useless, right?" I nodded. "You wish you could take the pain your wife suffered in childbirth?" Again, I nodded. "Well, you couldn't do that, but this, this is what you are doing for Reggie. Every father feels when their child's wings come in; you take some of the pain that she feels onto yourself. You'll probably find that as it wears on, that pain will increase, because hers will. Trust me, this I remember."

Bella leaned up and gave me a kiss before she made her way back to our daughter, taking Chucky's place. I felt better knowing that I was taking some of the pain for Reggie, I just wish it would be more.

"Edward?" Alison called, as she came in with the bowl of water. "I know that Chucky wants to help, but I think it might be best if Heidi and Demetri take him back to the castle. This is going to get a lot worse before it gets better."

"Okay. Come on Chuckster; let's go see if Aunt Heidi can come get you." I reached down to pick him up, but he fought me on it.

"No dadee, no. I wanna say wif Weggie!"

I pried his hands off his sister. "I know you do bud. But I think it might be best for Reggie if you're having some fun, okay?"

"Weally? Buts I wanna help."

"And you're a big, brave boy for that. We just think it might be helpful if Reggie doesn't have to worry about scaring you."

He nodded. "Otay, Dadee. Buts let me give Weggie a tiss." I leaned him down from his perch in my arms so that he could give Reggie a kiss, then his mother one, before I took him out of Reggie's room.

I walked over to his room to pack him a small bag and called Demetri who said he would be right over to get him.

I opened the door when he knocked, only to find both him and Heidi ashen-faced because Reggie had screamed out as I had done so.

"Thank you, for this."

"You're welcome, Edward. Is she going to be okay?" Heidi asked.

"She will be once her wings break through. Hoping for a boy now?" I asked as I leaned down to give her belly a rub. It seemed that Eden was in need of more angels because Heidi had announced her pregnancy just this past month.

"We don't care," Demetri beamed, ever the proud papa. "Even if we have to go through this, the baby will be worth every minute."

"That they are," I agreed handing over Chucky. "Be good, little man. And we'll see you here for Reggie's party tomorrow."

"Otay, Dadee. Lubs you."

I kissed his cheek. "Love you, too."

As soon as the door was closed, I was back up those stairs and helping Bella with Reggie, as much as I could while the others cooled her face down with soft wet cloths but washed her back with warm ones.

The following twenty hours were harrowing. Because it wasn't her pain that increased, it was mine.

It seemed that to stop her from having more pain than her body could handle, the more her wings started to appear, her pain stayed steady, and mine increased. So much so, that I had to crawl off the bed and away from my girls in case I accidentally gripped too hard. Poor Bella didn't know what to do, she wanted to help our daughter, but she wanted to comfort me.

"Please, Edward. Let me help." Bella pleaded.

I shook my head. "You stay with Reggie," I growled out her name as another pain ripped through my back. "I'm all right, Bella. I can handle it."

She started to crawl towards me. "It's not about handling it, it's about being there for you."

"No, Bella. I'll hurt you."

She stopped, looked at me, and then did something that will stay with me forever. She called Jasper to come and help me through it.

The whole Cullen family had moved to Italy not long after Reggie was born. Esme didn't want to miss out on her grand-kids and she missed us. The rest of them were the same. In addition, Emmett and Rose wanted our kids to grow up together.

As soon as Jasper heard what was happening he agreed to come straight away, and in the trip across, he brought Emmett as well.

"What are you both doing here?" I asked through another growl because the pain was almost constant.

"You've helped us so much over the years," Emmett began. "Now it's time for us to help you."

And that's what they did, for the remainder of the time Reggie's wings were forcing their way from her back, they held me, let me squeeze their hands as hard as I could, until the pain subsided around the twenty-hour mark.

At one point, I thought I'd removed Emmett's thumb, I'd squeezed his hand that hard.

Once I'd regained my bearings from the pain, I looked over to see Bella with our daughter's head lying in her lap. Reggie was on her stomach fast asleep, completely exhausted with the most beautiful two-foot wings extending from her shoulder blades. They were as stunning as her mothers were.

Bella, Alison, Didy, and Renee were smoothing down the feathers because they were all over the place from her ordeal. I looked to Charlie for guidance on what to do next.

"That's it, Edward. She'll rest now, and leave her wings out for a few days so that she can get used to them. But next time, there will be no pain." Charlie explained while he sat down on the floor, exhausted.

Renee looked around at all of us sprawled all over the floor. "I think," she sighed. "That it's time for all of us to get some rest. Those that have houses nearby, please rest. Bella, Edward, take Reggie and go relax in your room. Alison, your father and I will spread out between the kids rooms and the lounge to get some sleep as well. Then we might be somewhat rested by the time we have to start setting up for Reggie's party."

"You don't need to worry about getting up," Emmett spoke. "I talked to Rose before I left with Jasper. Everyone else is going to come early and start cooking and setting up as quiet as possible so that you don't have to worry about it."

"Thank you, Emmett. Come on Edward. Grab Reggie, I want to sleep."

"Of course, love. Thank you, everyone." I picked up our sleeping daughter carefully before following Bella down the hall to our room. I waited until Bella was changed and in bed before placing Reggie in between us, then changing and crawling in with them.

It wasn't long until I nodded off with my girls. The day had completely exhausted me.

~*~HS~*~

 _This year's party had been a huge success._ I smiled as I relaxed in the bath while I waited for Bella to say goodnight to the kids. Everyone had left Bella, Reggie and me alone for as long as they could. But once Chuck came home that ended. He couldn't wait to see his "Weggie" and to make sure she was all right.

He stopped dead in the door when he saw not only his mother's wings but Reggie's too.

"Oh Weggie, you gonna be able to fly like Momma?"

Reggie giggled. "One day, Chucky." She walked over to him and gave him a big hug. "Thank you for helping me yesterday."

"Lubs you, Weggie. Now comes fly!" He pulled her out of our room, down the stairs and out the back door where people were setting up for her party. "Fly Weggie, Fly!"

Bella and I watched from our window as they ran around the yard together with Reggie flapping her wings and making her little brother giggle. She'd flap and then jump much to his enjoyment because he thought she was taking off from the ground.

' _It makes my heart happy to see their close bond.'_

"Me too, love. Let's go celebrate our first-born. She's earned it today."

' _She has. I guess we know what school she's going to now.'_ Bella laughed in her head.

"Guess so. But we'll discuss that later."

She looked at me through her lashes. _'I think the bath would be the perfect place for this conversation, later.'_

And so it was. After a perfect day celebrating our fist born it was now time to relax with a glass of wine, a warm bath, and conversation. We had some decisions to make but they were all good ones.

I was brought out of my thoughts by a naked Bella sauntering her way into the bathroom with two glasses of wine and a saucy smile on her face.

"Comfortable, baby?"

"I'll be much more so when you get your beautiful behind in here Bella."

Bella smiled as she placed the glasses on the edge of the tub before she climbed in and sat between my legs. _'Mmm. This is so nice after the last couple of days.'_

' _It is, my sweet. I guess we have some things to talk about.'_

Bella nodded. _'I think the school discussion is done, though. Reggie needs to be in the Angel School System.'_

' _She does, there's no doubt about it.'_ We continued to converse silently. It was what we did when we relaxed in the bath. It seemed we had a mutual agreement about that.

We talked Reggie, Chuck and whether moving to Eden was a good idea. We spoke at length about the commute, not only for me but for her, because she still had her work to do on Earth as well.

' _What if we stayed here but you took her to the rainbows every morning. We could organize for one of our family members to meet her in the rainbow room and take her to school.'_ I suggested.

' _Not on her first week.'_ Bella sniffled, which caused me to spin her around so I could see her face.

"What is it, sweet girl?" I asked aloud because I couldn't make sense of her thoughts.

"My baby girl won't be with me anymore!" she wailed, before bursting into loud sobs. "She's…growing…up…She's…not…my…baby…anymore!"

"Oh, Bella." I didn't know this was going to bother her so much. I pulled her to me and let her get it all out. Once she had calmed down, I spoke again, "She will always be your baby, just like luck Chucky will as he grows older. Nothing will ever change that."

She nodded but remained quiet, both in thought and in voice. Bella, now sitting sideways across my lap because our tub is just that wide, smiled against the side of my throat where her head was resting on my shoulder.

"Are you happy, Edward?"

I jerked back in surprise, her head popping up from its resting place, for us to look at each other.

"Of course, I am, what kind of question is that?" I asked rather harshly.

"Well, because it seems we're breaking Angel Lore all over the place lately and I wondered. Well that, and because I'm wondering if you're ready to do it all over again?"

That question made me pause because she'd asked me that very same question three years ago when she told me about being pregnant with Chucky.

"Bella are you saying what I think you're saying?" my hand landing on her belly.

She smiled that beautiful smile, the one that captured me when we first met, the one I'll love forever because it's just mine.

"I am Edward. The Gods have seen fit to bless us with another miracle. Now please, are you happy?"

I could see that she wasn't asking about our life, she was asking if I was happy she was once again pregnant. "If I were any more joyous, sweetheart, I'd be floating. I can't wait to do it all over again."

With that, I pulled her to straddle my lap and show her just how happy I was.

My life was perfect.

* * *

 **That's all she wrote.**

 **Once again thank you. You have no idea how your reviews brightened my day.**

 **I just want you to know that I am working on a couple of things, but one is a huge undertaking and it will take a while. The second is a one shot and I'll post as soon as it's ready.**

 **And for the last time on Heaven Sent, let me know what you think.**


End file.
